Pretty Little Pictures
by Jadeempire150
Summary: While pulling normal antics and fleeing from angry Noxians, Teemo has bumped into the Grand Duelist. He discovers the Grand Duelist has plans for him. So can our Captain Teemo survive the entire day avoiding a master duelist or becoming a substitute for a teddy bear.


**Note: This is my first time posting a fanfiction, be easy on the new guy XD. Anyways, I had this idea in mind since no one posted this kind of pairing.**

**Pretty Little Pictures**

"GET THAT RAT" Screeched a voice from a trio of angry champions who were chasing down a small brown flash that was travelling very fast. The frantic flash who happened to be Captain Teemo have made the mistake of accidently dropping a single mushroom from a rip in his backpack around the dining hallway in the Institute of War. As you can see the result was disastrous when an unlucky Minotaur stepped on it, and causing him to fly into a table of Noxians and Zaunites, which included Darius, Draven and Dr. Mundo.

The situation does not need to be explained any further since the yordle already realized a crowd of frenzied and enraged champions now want his head for causing the chaos in the dining hallway.

"I'M SO SORRY GUYS" yelled Teemo frantically, who failed to realized that more mushrooms begin to drop from the rip of his backpack while he was running around the long hallways that were normally quiet and free of pandemonium that was seen in the Fields of Justice.

Despite being chased, Teemo was able to lose the sight of his pursuers when he camouflaged with the surroundings of the wall and waited patiently as the crowd passed by him and eventually lost the motivation to pursue due to starving stomachs. Seizing the opportunity, the yordle quickly scurried into a direction of another hallway to avoid drawing out more unwanted attention. Moving quickly, he ran into someone's legs.

He fell backwards, and saw a pair of white crotch high boots with intricate golden engravings on their sides. Recovering from the short moment of unconsciousness, he looked up and saw a young and slender woman who was in her early twenties. She had short jet black hair with a crimson red streak running down a front portion of her hair. She was dressed in what appears to be a black leather suit with a brown belt was wrapped around her waistline. In addition, the suit was hugged by a golden breastplate with a white vest with similar engravings, and consisting of steel shoulder guards and armguards. From her left side, a three part cape ran down with the sun of the Demacian flag. He also noticed she carried a long rapier that was sheathed and a dagger that was also sheathed behind her back.

Teemo soon realized the woman he bumped into was Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist of Demacia. She was clearly one of the newer champions that arrived in the League of Legends that he never met. He only heard tales of her skilled swordsmanship and discipline, and furthermore the devastating power of her Blade Waltz that completely annihilate any known opposition on the Fields of Justice. He was truly nervous as piercing Cerulean eyes looked into his terrified hazel brown eyes.

Fiora was analyzing the small critter that bumped into her moments ago, and she was by far not ignorant, she had heard of Teemo's infamy among her fellow champions and know he was no harmless yordle. However, she could not help suppress a side that many people do not know about since those many knew her as a cold-blooded and arrogant individual in retrospect.

She adored cute things. Cute things like Teemo who happened to be right in front of her.

Teemo noticed she was walking slowly towards him with a serious look painted on her face. He tried to move back but was backed into a wall. It was too late when she leaped forward and picked him up quickly.

"How Cute!" she exclaimed with uncharacteristic joy in her voice as she was hugging the confused yordle to her face as would a little girl cuddling her pet cat.

"Let me go!" squeaked Teemo as he tried to struggle out the duelist's iron grip. But it was no use, she was more physically stronger than him despite her lithe appearance. This only encouraged Fiora to hug him more tighter to prevent escape.

"Oh my god, I finally found you for once, and you look even more cuter than most yordles that I have ever seen." squealed the happy Demacian.

Teemo, soon dread this moment of captivity since he has experienced this moment more than once in his life time. He was constantly being chased and cuddled to death by females, especially champions. Fiora was clearly not the first one to be driven crazy by the sight of him. He recounted the times of trying to escape Caitlyn's yordle death breast hug when he picked up one of her cupcakes and started eating it when he shouldn't. Or maybe the time Ahri who lured him with one of her charm spell, leading him to him almost being squeezed to death by her nine tails. Just as he remembered those scarring memories, he also remembered how he got out of these sorts of predicament. He could simply use his tranquilizer darts to put the Demacian to sleep. Before he could pull out his blow pipe and incapacitate the crazed woman, he heard a shout screaming "THERE'S THE RAT!".

He recognized the mob of angry champions he happened to pissed off earlier have found him. Just as the mob approached Fiora and Teemo, Darius was the first to speak to the two. "Give us the yordle, bitch " directly to Fiora, who immediately stopped "harassing" Teemo.

Fiora placed Teemo gently back on the floor, and from that point all went silent. Teemo noticed Fiora's face was covered by the bangs surrounding her face, he could tell things will not end well for the group of Noxians.

_"_What did you just call me?" spoke Fiora with a deathly cold tone. "Bitch eh? I will show you what a bitch can do." as she began to draw out her rapier and slowly approach the trio of Noxians, who were beginning to cower under the aura of the angry woman. Using this opportunity, Teemo used his camouflage to hide away from the scene, and ran like there was no tomorrow. All he heard in the far distance was screaming, especially a girlish scream from Draven.

After teaching the Noxians a lesson about manners, Fiora sheathed her blade and was ready to resume her business with the yordle she happily found, but soon realized the little critter ran off. Saddened and surprised by the disappearance of the scout, she began her manhunt of Teemo as the yordle himself soon realized what troubles he just got into for encountering the duelist.

Running out of the Institute of War through crowds, Teemo planned on making a run for Bandle City to avoid the angry mob of Noxians and the presence of a scary duelist who wanted him for dreadful intentions. In order to escape his pursuers, he planned on taking a boat that will arrive on the shores of Bandle City. Just as he approached the docks, he noticed a ship leaving in the far distance when he soon realized it was the ticket that was about sail away. But it was too late, it had travelled too far for Teemo to catch and plus swimming after the boat was hopeless.

Looking for more information regarding with the next boat that will lead to Bandle City, he bumped into the back of a guard. "Excuse Mr. Guard, when will the next boat destined for Bandle City will be here". chirped Teemo_. _"Not until the next three days" stated the guard in a voice that the yordle soon have a sense of familiarity with.

What was odd about this guard was that his voice was rather feminine and was dressed in a different attire compared to the guards of the city. He was sporting a cape almost in the same style as Fiora except in a blue yellow scheme, and he seem to have a fine ass men would be crazy about.

_Wait...since when do guards have fine asses? _mused Teemo. _Oh god, this better not be who I think it is, in that case I better dash before she turns around. _sweatdropped Teemo. Just as he was about to walk away from the guard, the guard spoke out "Teemo my dear, there are penalties in fleeing away from authority such as a royal guard of Demacia, I advise you not to flee." in an sultry accent. Turning around, it was Fiora in her Royal Guard outfit with her sword drawn out with a wolfish grin.

Heeding no attention to her warning, Teemo tried to dash but was soon picked up through his scarf by the point of a rapier happily wielded by Fiora. Trying to break through the hold of the sword, he was dropped into the hands of the duelist who resumed her iron grip on the yordle. As the yordle was struggling in her hold, Fiora squealed _"I cannot wait what I will do with you, I might even eat your little cheeks for dinner."_ Teemo stopped struggling, he soon began to panic when he heard he might be dinner for a crazy woman. Quickly, he drew out his blow pipe and shot a tranquilizer dart at the Demacian in the neck. Immediately Fiora's hands released Teemo, and she fell to the floor, murmuring "Talent, honor, discipline, and pretty pictures." in a dazed manner before collapsing to the deck of the port, snoring loud. Teemo estimated she should be unconscious for an hour or two, providing enough time for him to escape from any possible unwanted attention.

However his next plans to escape to Bandle City and flee from a relentless duelist who intends on commiting dreadful things on him could not be executed properly because it was almost sunset when he returned back to the Institute of War. The local carriage services were closed for the week , and travelling the roads on foot is not advised at night time since there are many bandits and beasts that dwell around time, preying on those foolish enough to travel alone. And plus, the yordle was starving from the pursuit. Finding a restaurant in the outskirts of the city, he entered inside, intending on finding a table to sit and placing order when he heard chattering of females near the entrance. Not taking any chances, he quickly slid underneath a nearby table to hide from those who might cuddle him to death. The voices became closer to his hiding area until 3 different pairs of feet became seated in the table he was hiding in. The scout quickly camouflaged in case his cover is blown, just as he was hiding, he wanted to find out who just seated at the table he was taking cover in.

For one thing, he recognized the knee high steel plated boots of Lux, the Lady of Luminosity on his right. Then on the middle, the brown yellow steel boots belonging to Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, and one of the girls that would always try to crush his ribs during her hugs. Knowing that one of the people he would not want to be trapped in a room with is nearby, Teemo's face paled, but soon it will reach to a much lighter tone of paleness when he recognized the white long boots with golden engravings on his left. Teemo swallowed a scream when he knows he was trapped by the Grand Duelist and her friends, and making any sudden movements would simply grab her attention. In the mean time, he had to wait until the trio left.

"Gals, how was your day today? Because boy, I was exhausted from last match regarding a land dispute between Demacia and Noxus. " chimed Lux who was taking off her white gloves.

"My day was pretty busy, I say. I had to bust a drug smuggling ring in Piltover today, and there was a lot of papers to write for a week regarding with the damages caused in a warehouse, a bakery and a brothel because a certain pink hair girl could not resist the urge to maximize destruction with her fists." deadpanned Caitlyn who was rubbing her head slowly to recover from the aftermath of lecturing Vi to minimize her damage, instead smashing stuff without a care in the world.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Vi will get a hang of police work if you give patience and time a second chance. I have to say she still new to her job, which was better than her job the last time I heard." said Lux smiling.

"Hey Fiora, how was your day?"

"Well I spent the day, teaching a bunch of Noxians to learn how to address a woman properly with my sword of course. I have never saw men run that fast when I threatened to cut off something precious from them." smirked Fiora

"But most importantly, much of the day I spent tracking down and trying to get my hands on this little adorable baby-faced Teemo." squealed Fiora who was holding her hands to her blushing face with glittering eyes. From underneath the table, Teemo just wanted to get the hell out as possible from this woman.

"I see you have joined the Teemo craze like me and Lux did a while ago before you arrived a couple weeks ago." beamed Caitlyn with a similar facial gesture like Fiora was doing. Teemo was almost ready to hurl from what he was hearing from Caitlyn

"Too bad, my little hunting trip for the cutie who's cheeks I wanted to chew on did not go as I wanted it to be planned. He escaped my grasp twice, but the second time I had him, he shot a tranquilizer dart at me the moment I said I wanted to eat him for dinner " said by a dejected Fiora.

"Well Fifi, never say you want to eat him in any way because I learned it the hard way, which involved a lot of mushrooms exploding behind a screaming Teemo." said Caitlyn rubbing her legs.

"From what I heard, Teemo had a bad experience of almost being eaten by Kog'Maw in a match some time ago. He gets really defensive when he feels threatened by the notion of being eaten." said Lux affectionately.

Teemo was twitching from the flashback of being trapped by the mouth of the void creature a few months ago. He could remember the distress he was placed in when he got ambushed by Kog'Maw while facechecking a bush in the middle lane. He basically had to bat the beast in the eyes with his blowpipe while trying to not fall into its corrosive stomach acids. After that match, he became paranoid with any gestures and phrases to eat him. Funny enough, the memories of almost being eaten actually remind him to eat the dinner he is missing. So while the three women were talking about other things as such as what perfume they are using, tactics in the League, and other uninteresting things that a mind of yordle would not care about, Teemo was busy stuffing himself to the buffet on the table in incognito mode. However, his cover would not last that long when Lux overdid some pepper on her meal, which some of it fell to the floor.

Just as he was finishing up the corn cob he took from the table, he saw pepper raining down and landing on his nose. _Oh crap, I better not... _AACCHHHOOOOOOO! sneezed the scout. Immediately, the three female champions stopped chattering when they heard that sneeze.

Knowing he was spotted, Teemo once again tried to run away , but again he was caught by the scruff of his neck by a leather gloved hand. "Well well, look ladies, we have caught ourselves a little yordle who was underneath our table." said Fiora while keeping a stern gaze at the cowering yordle. Sensing, he would use his blowpipe to make his escape like the last time, the duelist quickly hugged the yordle's arms to her chest armor, making Teemo unable to break his arms free from using his blowpipe. Observing the scene from the distance from another table, Draven, Darius, and Dr. Mundo were all in bandages and casts were watching intently, hoping the Grand Duelist would deliver Teemo a terrible punishment. For once, they all know the annoying fuzzball will get what he will deserve.

Looking at the terrified yordle with piercing blue eyes similar to the manner of a hawk about to make a kill on its prey, Fiora spoke "What you did to me in the docks was not a nice thing. For such a crime, there must a punishment. But I wonder what kind of punishment will be in store for you." while not leaving sight of her captured prey. Teemo started imagining what kind of punishments the Grand Duelist was capable of, examples could possibly include being a fencing target or maybe being served as a gourmet meal for her next dinner.

In a act of final desperation, Teemo quickly begged " I'm truly sorry for what I did to you Fiora, I won't don't it again." with big cute crying eyes. "I'm sorry to say this, begging will not get you anywhere or excuse you from your punishment." dryly speaking by the duelist. "As for your punishment..." Fiora tapping a gloved finger to her chin while still pinning down Teemo to her chest with one arm. "It will be a thousand kisses" squealed Fiora, breaking out of her cold demeanor .

"WHATTTTT?" screamed Draven, Darius and Mundo in pure surprise and disappointment while Caitlyn, Lux, and a couple of other female champions and summoners found the scene of Fiora playfully kissing Teemo adorable. Puckering her lips, the duelist wasted no more time in talking and started smooching Teemo viciously on the cheeks, the head, the forehead, and the tummy. Teemo was speechless and shocked from what was so terrifying than being eaten that he fainted in her arms in a blush. "LUCKY!" yelled Draven, which was followed by "SHUT UP DRAVEN!" by the girls.

Light was shining through the eyes of the yordle who was slowly waking up from a night that he thought was all a dream. Just as he was opening his eyes, he felt something was significantly different in his room, or so he thought. Looking around his surroundings he saw a rack of swords, fancy cabinets and wardrobes, a desk with a bunch of papers neatly organized with pen and quill, and most importantly a big mirror which showed him being cuddled by a sleeping Fiora. _OH JEEZE, I am trapped with the crazy woman with a leather fetish _grimly thought Teemo. _And plus, those lipstick markings are still there...BLEUGH _groaned the scout._ I got to get out of here, before she wakes_, just as he was about to make an effort to break free from the strong arms of his "captor", he heard "I see you are awake little mouse" smiled Fiora who just immediately woke up.

"How did I end up in your dorm in the first time." asked Teemo urgently. "Well immediately after I started kissing you just to see your reaction, you immediately fainted and plus the crowd was starting to disperse for the night since it was really late. I could not leave you alone, so I decided to take you back to my dorm for you to rest." replied the duelist who was playing with the yordle's ears. "After I removed your gloves, hat and equipment, and I placed you on my bed before I could change into my sleeping gown, you were whimpering in your sleep about getting away from something that wanted to eat you, so I decided to lay on the bed to give you some comfort. And the next thing you know, I fell asleep with my armour on." Fiora giving a little giggle. _No wonder why my nightmare seemed to vanished and I could sleep properly for the night without any interruptions, she ... comforted me like a mother would if her child was uncomfortable with something. _thought Teemocontemplated while looking at Fiora, who was smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I understand the reason why you shot me, and I know it is hard to forget a terrible memory that scarred you one match, but you have to learn to confront your fears." murmured Fiora in a concerned tone. "Besides I did not really mean that I wanted to eat you or your cheeks, I just found you innocent and cute since you gave me an impression that you were like a little brother I never had." said the lady. "I had my problems to deal with, such as being pushed by my household to become the best duelist produced in Demacia, and trying to restore honour to my family's name. Even though I had hesitation in the past, I learned to pushed through all opposition in order to continue my journey." asserted the Grand Duelist. Teemo listened very carefully about what Fiora just said, he realized that he could not run away from his problem, and he now must learn to confront the past and let it go in order to continue moving on.

"Now Teemo, do you promise me the next time I say I want to pick you up and cuddle you, will you not shoot a tranquilizer dart at me? " Fiora giving a chesire cat grin. Teemo was unsure what to say, considering how most people labelled Fiora as cold and calculating, she was basically forgiving him. "It does not look like a yes or no to me, looks like I have to do this to get an answer." Fiora giving a very sly smile. Immediately, she locked her booted thighs around Teemo's waist to prevent escape, and begin tickling the little yordle with her hands. Giggling with a childish high pitch voice from the tickle torment, Teemo tried to avoid her fingers who were tickling him devilishly, but there was no escape, she would tickle Teemo's armpits, belly or feet everytime he tried to guard his vulnerabilities from the Demacian. "Coochie coochie goo, spill the beans." chuckled Fiora as she was tickling Teemo's feet. After three minutes of tickle torture, Fiora ceased her tickling on her unfortunate victim and Teemo was trying to catch his breath. Fiora sitting upright, holding Teemo close to her protectively, she asked "So what is your response, little scout?" beamed a cheerful Fiora. "Yes but first I feel like I need to take a bath because these lipstick markings won't come off." voiced Teemo who was examining a huge smooch mark on his belly. Fiora gave a faint blush, and said "How silly of me, I have overdone my kissing, come with me, I know a secret sauna in the mountains not far from here, which is convenient enough for us both to take a bath together and give some more advice in dealing with your problem." Getting out of her cushiony bed, Fiora carried a blushing Teemo , who was mentally panicking over the fact he will be bathing with one of the most beautiful girls in the League of Legends, to the portal near the door of the room. Once stepping into the portal, the two champions disappeared in a flash from the rays of the portal, going to their destination.

From being chased by a duelist who had an affinity for little cute critters, Teemo learned a valuable lesson to let go of the past and continue on with the present. But at the same time, he never gave up being chased by the female champions who tried to cuddle him death, but there will always be one champion at the end of the day who will catch him. And as one can visualize, she was smiling at a portrait of the yordle she just finished sketching, thinking about how one long chase could lead to a strong bond with the critter.

**THE END**

**Author's Note: Several things that inspired me to create this fanfiction were the fact that Fiora's joke included her drawing Teemo's face; possibly hinting she had a cute side. Also, I found a picture of Fiora hugging a surprised Teemo on deviantart which you could find on this link ** art/It-s-so-cute-380074018, **and lastly you know Teemo always had fangirls who find him adorable, and at same time infuriate players with his mushrooms and poison :P**


End file.
